


Vibranium

by seekingferret



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: Vibranium: The rarest mettle on Earth





	Vibranium

**Title:** Vibranium  
 **content notes:** Potentially visually triggering editing? Not sure  
 **Song:** "Lithium x Titanium" by Postmodern Jukebox  
 **Fandom:** Marvel Cinematic Universe  
 **Length:** 3:00  
 **responsible for the lack of consistency in title block from vid to vid:** seekingferret  
 **Thanks to:** starlady, theletterelle, and glassesofjustice for betaing.  
 **Summary:** Vibranium: The rarest mettle on Earth


End file.
